Worlds Apart
by kailanyun
Summary: The Rayearth gang as normal teens. it has a fencing compettion between two schools, an upcoming dance and confusion. Why confusion? Presea and Sierra were raised apart and they don't know about each other's existance! (Please read and review!) Check "WOrl
1. Worlds Apart (Part I "Confusion")

Presea Masters sighed. She looked at her surroundings…white snow…purely white snow that covered the earth like a blanket. _Truly beautiful,_ she thought silently. _How simply beautiful this scene is…_ Again she sighed. This lovely scene did not seem to fit her mood. She was depressed…the Valentines' dance was a quick week away and she didn't have a date. She simply wished that the handsome senior nicknamed Eagle would ask her to go…

_ _

_Impossible_, she said to herself, _Why would that cute senior ask you? A sophomore? _Besides that, Eagle was one of the most popular guys in her school. Half the girls there admired him…what chance did she have? She closed her eyes and continued her walk to school. _Hmm…maybe I'll just not go to the dance; maybe I'll just—_ "Whoa!" She screamed, slipping from the ice formed from the cold. Before she could hit the ground, someone, with strong arms, lifted her to bring back her balance.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Presea said, wiping the snow off her long, dark blonde ponytail and clothes. "I really appreciate how you—" she stopped, now looking into her saviors eyes. It was _him_. She looked at him with wide eyes…"You're…you're Eagle!"

***

"Yes I am," he said as he smiled charmingly. This girl looked at him with wide eyes as if from shock. "and you are?"

"Um…uh...I'm P-Presea!" the girl stuttered. She was extremely beautiful with dirty blonde hair and warm beautiful brown eyes. Eagle wondered why he'd never seen or noticed her before.

"What?" the senior asked the wide-eyed Presea, smiling, "Am I really that scary?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Presea blushed. "I'm just surprised that I ran into you, that's all!"

She turned away from him, brushing the snow out of her long beautiful hair. The sunlight made her hair shine, her face

still red from embarrassment. He usually didn't walk to school but he had his reasons. His ancient car wasn't working properly. Besides…a morning stroll to school sounded good. "So, are you new in this neighborhood?"

The young maiden known as Presea finally turned to face him, "Nope, I've been in this neighborhood for two years" She managed a warm smile.

He kicked himself mentally. "Sorry, I guess I just don't pay much attention to the neighborhood sometimes!" He laughed. "But let me ask you this, how come I've never seen you in school before?"

Presea's eyes looked straight at his…. "I'm a sophomore," she said, "I'm not a senior…"

_Was there a hint of shyness in her voice? Usually people are afraid to talk to me but somehow she's…different…How? _Eagle wondered. But before anything else could be said, they had arrived at school…McKinley High School…

***

Umi Ryuuzaki wasn't in the mood to do anything today. Everyone was talking about the Valentines' Dance…what about fencing? Did anyone realize the fencing match was tomorrow morning? The team need the school's support, she need everyone to cheer the school's fencing team on. But has anyone done that? Noooooo…! Why can't they understand that fencing is more important than some silly dance?! _This is getting too annoying…! _

"Hi," her best friend, Presea, greeted her. Umi didn't even see her coming. She must have been really upset cause Presea isn't the kind of person that sneaks around.

"Hi, Presea," She greeted back, irritation being heard from her tone. She simply carried her fencing bag and walked out the main entrance with her blonde best friend. "So, what's up? Anything happen today?"

"Yep," the pretty girl answered the pale blue-haired girl. She said no more, making an echoing silence.

"So? Are you going to tell me?" Umi asked, her left brow showing her impatience.

Presea simply shook her head no and kept walking, but Umi didn't give up that easy.

"Oh, Come on! I've had a really really rough day today because no one even bothered to wish us luck for tomorrow's fencing match…" Umi growled. "I wonder if the team members will even show up because they're too excited about the dance."

Presea looked at her best friend, as if remembering something. "Oh! I totally forgot about that! Good luck!"

Umi just looked at Presea and scowled. "You FORGOT? How can you forget? I mean, usuall—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Eagle Vision came strolling by. "Hello, Presea," he greeted as he walked down the empty hallway, heading to the direction of the main office.

Umi looked at awe as Presea colored and turned away…_What's going on? _

_ _

***

Emeraude looked worried. For once in her life, she had doubts on how her team was going to do in the fencing match the next day. She had been the Captain of the fencing team of Jonan High School since she was a sophomore, the earliest time you can be Captain. Valentines' was coming up and was quite a distraction for the school and even the fencing team. Even herself, Emeraude, the girl with long golden hair and eyes the color of the deepest of seas, was sidetracked…by Zagato, her new partner, her co-captain of the team. Still…she wasn't to blame for her worries. She had heard rumors that Umi Ryuuzaki, the captain of the rival school, was a great fencer. She didn't doubt that. That was certain, in fact, only extremely talented fencers were allowed to be captain. _Don't forget you're a captain, too!_ She told herself. _You wouldn't be in this position if you weren't good…only this time…you tied with Zagato… _

_Stop it, Emeraude,_ she reminded herself. _You're supposed to be worrying about the team! Concentrate on your fencing team!_ Another voice within her spoke, _But Zagato IS part of your fencing team.._ Emeraude shook her head to clear these thoughts. This was insane…how could she think of Zagato at a time like this?! She stood up from her desk and exited the door of the Captain's office. She slowly walked out the entrance. _I need some fresh air…_

Just then, as she was walking, someone ran into her…REALLY ran into her. "Sorry," a male voice said, "I'm very sorry! I'm in a hurry and…" his voice trailed off as he saw who he bumped into.

Emeraude looked at him and smiled a smile that said "it's okay," but her heart was beating so fast and at the same time, frozen in time. "Hi, Zagato! Where are you off to?"

Zagato smiled back an apology and said, "I'm going off to Lantis' basketball practice, he wouldn't want me to be late, I'm a substitute coach today." He then added sheepishly, "Care to join me co-captain?"

"No thanks." She replied. "Basketball isn't really my sport." Actually, it was Emeraude's worst sport. She winced remembering how he can't even shoot a basket from a really short distance. "I'm gonna talk a walk, I'll see you later."

They quickly said good-bye and Emeraude was finally alone again. Now able to control the beating of her heart unlike when the gorgeous young man appeared. She smiled and walked to the snow filled, white colored schoolyard. She took a stroll to a near park and sat down on a bench… She soon saw a figure not far from her, the figure had long, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. "Sierra…"

***

Sierra took in the fresh air. More than anything, she loved parks, especially in spring, when the flowers bloom…so beautiful, it's only February, though. Yet, Valentines' day was coming up and everyone been distracted. Not her though. Not Sierra, the dark blonde with dangerous brown eyes. She had no intention of celebrating this holiday. Why would she? It wasn't anything special. Besides, she had one, and only one interest. That was fencing…and other sports.

Every week, after school, she would teach classes at the Arista School. She taught younger kids who just started. In fact, Sierra was extremely good at fencing…although she could never beat her close senior friend, Emeraude, the captain of it all. Except this year, Emeraude tied her skill test with Zagato, the new guy, also a senior. Sierra wasn't far behind. Actually, the three of them, Zagato, Emeraude, and Sierra, were a close match. On the total count, Sierra had gotten fifteen point five, Zagato and Emeraude both leading by half a point.

The beautiful dark blonde slowly stood up and started to walk away. Suddenly a voice behind her caused her to halt her walk. "Sierra! Wait! Sierra!"

She looked back and saw Emeraude, now breathless from running toward her. "Hi," she greeted Emeraude. "I thought you were going to "think" in the office."

Sierra heard Emeraude sigh. "I can't think in there! All my thought went Zagato Zagato Zagato."

As Emeraude realized the words that had escaped her mouth, she quickly clasped her hands to her lips to seal them from saying any more. She colored and turned away… " Um…just pretend I didn't say that…"

The sophomore laughed. She knew very well that Emeraude had a "thing" for Zagato. Even her cousin, Fuu Hououji, knew that. Fuu wasn't very quick with these things. Slowly, the two walked on, talking about Valentines'.

"So," Emeraude began, still red. "Are you planning to take someone to the dance on next Saturday?"

"Nope," Sierra said stubbornly. "Why would I wanna go to that silly dance just to see people from the rival school? It's pretty weird that McKinley and Jonan High School are sharing one dance. Besides…I _don't_ date."

Emeraude just nodded, now in her own world…

***

Emeraude sat down in her desk, staring into nothing. She just got back from her walk to clear her mind. It was great running into Sierra and having company. That way, she wasn't left alone with her thoughts. Well, most of the time… She still couldn't believe she had blurted her thoughts just like that, though. _It just…came out…_Emeraude looked at the clock on the wall. Five o' clock… _Five o' clock?? Oh no!_ she thought. _I have a fencing lesson!_

It was quite a surprise Emeraude forgot all about her lesson, she'd _never_ done that before! "I guess I better get going!" she thought, panicked. But as she hurried, she couldn't help thinking about the night of the dance…

***

"So you're telling me you "slipped" into him this morning?" Umi, her best friend, said as she shook her head from disbelief. " I don't know how you do it, Presea."

Presea smiled. It wasn't the first time she'd heard Umi say that. Then again, she'd also said it to Umi more than once. After all, Umi looked like a model. Pale blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a perfect figure. Not to mention a champion fencer. Presea drank her coke from her straw and nodded. "Well, Umi, it was an accident. You've done the same method… Now how did you do this method?" she pretended to think, "Oh yah! You usually "slip" or "trip" on the guy on _purpose_!"

"How else was I gonna do it?" Umi said, amused. "I wasn't going to kneel down and beg them for introductions." Umi ate her salad. "By the way, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Presea answered.

As Umi left, a really cute guy, a waiter, came up to her. "Hey there," he winked, "you switched tables, I see. Trying to get away from me?"

Confusion was written on Presea's face. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else…"

***

The pretty girl with pale blue hair walked slowly towards the bathroom. She looked back at the direction of her blonde best friend, who was now talking to a cute waiter. _How lucky can she get? And to think she doesn't fake "slips" and "trips."_ Umi laughed. She reached the washroom door and walked in. She gasped as she saw Presea, not far from her.

"Presea," she said confused, " I thought you were at the table." She didn't see Presea go into the bathroom. So how did she get here? Presea simply looked at her as if she wasn't sure she was the one being spoken to. Her blonde best friend looked behind herself and saw no one there.

Finally, she said, pointed to herself, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the wall," Umi said sarcastically, smiling. "Of course, I'm talking to you. Who else would I talk to?"

The girl looked more confused than ever. "I think…I think you've mistaken me for someone else. My name's Sierra, not Presea."

"Stop kidding around, Presea." Umi tilted her head and looked at the girl who claimed she was someone else called Sierra. "I think I'll go back to the table." Presea has never been good at poker faces and somehow…this girl's confusion seemed genuine. That's impossible, though. _Seems like my best friend's getting good at faking…I wonder if she did fake that "slip"…_Suddenly, Umi's eyes widened. On their restaurant table, Presea was calmly sitting down, reading her English homework. _How did she get here so fast? _

"What took you so long?" Presea greeted her.

Umi looked confused. "Weren't you just in the bathroom with me?"

"What? No, of course not, I've been here the whole time."

***

Sierra left the bathroom and took her spot at the corner table. She didn't see that beautiful blue-haired girl that was obviously mistaking her for someone else. This restaurant was big so that girl could still be here, but in a far off table. _At least that waiter that kept winking at me is gone._ She sighed in relief. Sure, the waiter was extremely cute but what did she care? Guys didn't matter to her. At least, tomorrow, she'll be fencing. _Fencing…can I really do it tomorrow? Can I win?_Suddenly, that waiter, blond waiter came up to her again.

"You really shouldn't switch seats so often," he said, smiling flirtiously. "I'm Innova. Mind telling me your name?"

Sierra raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'll tell you my name…if I ever see you again." _Which, I won't…I hope…_

The beautiful blonde calmly walked away as she gave Innova her paid money.

"Well, to make sure that I _do _see you again, can you give me your phone number?" he called after her, but Sierra pretended she didn't hear a thing…

_I don't date…not now…_she thought to herself. _Maybe never…_

_ _

***

Innova quickly checked his watch. It was nine o' clock. That means its closing time for the restaurant. He hurried and closed up the food court. _Another day of work I guess. _He said silently, _Dad would just love to see me doing this. _Innova's father owned the restaurant and he's just managing it for the time being because his father went on a business trip in France. Besides this restaurant, his father owned many other stores and companies.

Innova quickly ran home and changed to his comfortable clothes. _That girl…Sierra…_he mused as he lay down on his bed. _She's amazing…_

For a while now, Innova has been watching Sierra from a distance in school. The girl was totally amazing. She was considerate to people around her, she was a devoted athlete, not just fencing but all other sports, she was very friendly, and of course, just to add to the rest, she was very beautiful. Innova never had a chance to talk to her since she was always going places…that is, until today, when she went to the restaurant. He replayed her conversation with her. He asked her for her name even though he already knew it…just so they could be properly introduce. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. It was strange how she switched tables though. It wasn't only the tables that switched; something about her had changed too. _Maybe I'm just being a wacky right now,_ Innova smiled. _Maybe I'm just too tired. _With that last thought, he drifted off to a sweet sleep with peaceful dreams.

***

Hikaru Shidou was in the center of the martial arts room wearing the traditional fighting clothes. She had her eyes closed with her hands clasped together, trying to do her relaxation technique. So far, it hadn't worked. She opened her eyes and finally gave up._ Valentines' Day,_ she told herself. _Everyone's been talking about it…except me…_

It just seemed weird that she stood out from all the students in McKinley High. Hikaru has never really been a Valentines' person, no matter what, even if she tried. _Besides, _she thought_, Everyone thinks I'm just a tomboy.I'm the exact opposite of Presea. _

_ _

As if on cue, Presea entered the room and sat down in front of the redhead. "Hi."

"Oh, hi, Presea," she said trying her hardest to be cheerful. No matter what, she didn't want to worry Presea. Hikaru looked at Presea once more. Her friend seemed happy. But Presea was more than just a friend, she was more like an older sister to Hikaru, even though the two were fairly the same age.

Hikaru and Presea had grown up in the same household. True, it was odd, but as an infant, Presea was raised in the Shidou family. Why? Because it was the last wish of Presea's mother before she died from giving labor. As a result of growing up together, Hikaru and Presea always had a strong bond. There's a mystery to Presea's mother, though. Mrs. Shidou never talked about her. No one really knows why…

In fact, one time, Hikaru had asked her mother about it, but all she did was change the subject. Must be painful to have a lost of a best friend. Still, Hikaru couldn't help wondering if there was something more to it. Mrs. Masters…not one picture had she seen of her.

"How's relaxation?" the blonde asked. She took the ribbon out of her hair and let her beautiful hair down with grace.

_How elegant… _"It's going well…pretty good," Hikaru lied. She had to be careful not to give the slightest hint. Presea's pretty sharp.

Hikaru turned towards the wooden sliding door. "I think I'll go change into my regular clothes."She left, now leaving the room to Presea and the deafening silence.

***

Two brothers walked in silence as the snow came down gently from the heavens. Neither one spoke, they just walked on as if their mission was to get home and just rest. It was dark out already. It was half past nine. Basketball practice has ended long ago.

Lantis glanced sideways at his older brother, Zagato, who seemed very distracted. Finally, after the long silence, Lantis spoke, "Zagato, is something the matter?"

But even if these words had been spoken, the young man did not respond. Zagato just walked on as if he hadn't hear it. Lantis repeated his question again. Like before, there was no respond. _He's might appear to be next to me, _Lantis smiled_, but he's not even close to being here._

He tapped Zagato on the shoulder. This time, there was a response…a startled jump. Zagato simply looked around as if to see where he was. Soon he found Lantis staring back at him. "What…?"

"Is something wrong?"

His elder brother just shook his head and went back to his far off world. _Oh, well…I tried…_ Lantis thought.

***

Sierra thought. Why couldn't she get that silly blond waiter out of her head? This was ridiculous! Guys didn't matter to her…

Was she just _reminding_ herself? Or was she trying to _convince_ herself? But anyway, it didn't matter, today was the day, the day of the fencing match. Usually, she didn't bother getting nervous for competitions but today…it was different. _Just goes to show what guys can do,_ she said silently. Suddenly realizing her thoughts, she awoke. _What am I thinking? I…I don't even know that guy! Whatever his name is…Innova. _

_ _

She calmly did her warm-ups and practiced her techniques. "Innova…" she said out loud. She remembered how the guy had just asked for her phone number. "Maybe I should have…"

"Should have what?" a gentle voice asked behind her. Sierra blinked. Had she meant to say that out loud? Did she mean it at all? The blonde beauty turned around to see Fuu Hououji, Sierra Masters' cousin who she lives with since birth.

"N-Nothing!" Sierra said turning away, wishing Fuu hadn't noticed how red she's gotten. "I'm just…thinking.."

"Yes, I see. Apparently, you have spoken part of your thoughts," Fuu smiled. "But anyway, my mother sends her apologizes for not being able to make it. Also, I have come to see you compete."

_Fuu…as polite as always…Unlike me…_Sierra smiled, "Thanks for coming to see me fence." She looked around the empty warm-up room and saw that only Fuu and herself were present. She started to say something, then hesitated. Finally…"Fuu…Do you know anyone named Innova?"

"Innova Banks?"

"Um…yeah…" she said, trying to stop herself from coloring. _Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?_

"My, Sierra, your awfully red…is something the matter?"

***

_Okay, this is it…_Umi thought. She took a deep breath, held it in, and slowly let it all out. The fencing match today worried her more than others. Why? One, because Jonan has really good fencers, like the two captains, another girl who almost tied with them on the skills test, and others. Usually, Umi as confident, but today…something was different. She felt like something important is going to happen…

She closed her eyes and walked to the warm-up room. As she opened it, she saw someone with long dark blonde hair in a fencing suit. She wasn't sure who it was since the person in the suit had her back facing Umi. There was someone else with her, a girl with the same color hair and glasses. Past the girl's glasses were emerald green eyes. Suddenly, the girl with green eyes saw her and stopped her conversation with the other girl, the mystery maiden. The mystery maiden soon turned around to look at Umi…

_Oh my gosh, is that…_ "Presea?" Umi asked cautiously. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was Presea doing in the warm-up room, wearing a fencing armor and sword? It just didn't make sense…

"Oh," Presea said. "It's you again. From the restaurant."

_The restaurant…?_ In less than a second, Umi remembered the bathroom scene when she saw a girl who claimed to be…

"I'm Sierra, don't you remember?" the girl asked gently. "But you never told me your name. You are…?"

Umi didn't know what to do…this girl didn't seem to be kidding…

***


	2. Worlds Apart (Part II "Shock: How NOT to...

Sierra looked at the familiar blue-haired girl. It was her again and she called her by the same name the last time…Presea… What did it mean? Why did this girl mistake her for someone who she was not? The blonde fencer just waited for an answer. So far, it looked like the pretty blue-eyed girl was thinking. But Sierra could not wait any longer. She repeated her question, "Who are you?" she said in a friendly way.

The girl looked straight at her, still confused, still thinking she was "Presea." Finally, she spoke shocking words that Sierra thought she didn't hear right. "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, Captain of McKinley High's fencing team." 

_Umi Ryuuzaki? The girl that rumors said to be THE great fencer of McKinley High? _Although so many questions had passed Sierra head, she kept her calm expression. "Let me introduce myself again. I am Sierra Masters, the second in command of the Jonan team, after my two captains." 

The McKinley captain looked at her with an even more puzzled expression. "Did you just say your last name was…Masters?" 

"Yes. Is something…the matter?" 

Sierra continued to look at the Umi Ryuuzaki curiously. She turned to her cousin, Fuu, and searched for answers…but Fuu's eyes simply reflected Sierra's curiosity. 

***

Today…it seemed like there's something special about today. It wasn't just because of the fencing competition, it was beyond that…but what? Presea Masters looked at the watch on her wrist. _If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for the match, _she reminded herself. "Hikaru! Come on! Hurry up!" 

"I don't need to hurry up! Mom does!" Hikaru yelled back. 

After what seemed like eternity, they were off to the place of the match. It was an indoor match since it was cold and there was snow everywhere. Not to mention it's February. February always reminded Presea of…Valentines'. Valentines' reminded the blonde of Eagle… 

"What about Eagle?" Presea whispered to the window of the car. 

Kakeru, Hikaru's older brother, interrupted her thoughts. "Did ya say somethin'?" 

"No," she told Kakeru, speaking more to the window, "It was just...nothing." 

_Something's going to happen today…I can feel it._ If Presea was lucky, she'd get there at least a few minutes before the match to talk to Umi-chan. Her best friend said she'd be at the warm-up room before the match. Suddenly, the car stopped. She looked outside and recognized the big, wide structure of the gym. _We're here…_

She hurried to the warm-up room; luckily, the match won't start for another five minutes. As she opened the door, she gasped. There were three figures in the room…. 

A girl with emerald green eyes and chin length curly hair, Umi-chan, and…an exact copy of herself in a fencing suit. 

***

Fuu Hououji's eyes widened as she saw two identical copies of her cousin. How could this be? Fuu had a feeling it wasn't coincidence at all. 

"Presea…" she heard the blue-haired girl say. The Captain of the McKinley fencers seemed fazed. The sapphire-eyed girl closed her eyes and shook her head twice, then finally, opening them again. 

"Sierra…" Fuu managed to say, still in shock. "Do you know who that girl is?" 

But Sierra just stared at the girl as the girl stared right back at her. 

*** 

_Who is this girl? Why does she look…like me? EXACTLY like me? _Sierra questioned herself. It was no good, even if she did ask herself over and over again, she wasn't going to get any answers. Obviously, this girl was the one known as Presea. This girl was also the friend of the Captain of her rival school. But who was she really? Can anyone explain it to her? 

Sierra thought hard, feeling like a lost child. 

*** 

_Someone please tell me what's happening, _Presea begged silently. Who is she? Why did she look identical to this girl? Is it just coincidence? _Please…_Presea's expression showed the confusion she felt inside. Suddenly, she remember what Umi-chan asked her at the restaurant… 

[Flash Back] 

"What took you so long?" 

"Weren't you just in the bathroom with me?" 

"No, I was here the whole time." 

_Then, there's that waiter…_

[Flash Back of another scene] 

"You switched seats, I see." 

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else…" 

_Was she there? Was she in the restaurant yesterday?_

The long silence of shock has gone on long enough. "Who are you…?" 

But before her identical self could answer, an announce over the speaker said, "All fencers please make final preparations..." 

*** 

Emeraude and Zagato looked at Sierra's pale face. Zagato couldn't help wondering how she got so pale… "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." 

"I might as well have…" Sierra responded as a whisper. 

_What does she mean by that? _Zagato asked himself. _She sounded so…shocked…about what? __ _

Zagato saw Emeraude lean her fencing sword against a near wall. A look of concern replaced her cheery, but at the same time, distracted expression. "Sierra? Are you sick?" 

"No," Sierra said, "I'm…I'm fine…" 

" Are you sure you want to fence? You look really pale…" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to compete and win." Sierra said sounding cheerful, but Zagato could tell she wasn't fine. Something in her eyes seemed…lost. But before Zagato can say anything, the shocked sophomore walked away to get ready for her match. 

*** 

Eagle looked around the gym…it wouldn't be long until the fencing match. He looked around for Presea, the pretty girl who "slipped" into his arms yesterday morning_. She's sure to be here since her friend fences_. Eagle shook his head remembering her shock when she first looked at him. 

Then, out of nowhere, he saw Presea walking toward the room Jonan High School were keeping their equipment. It was strange…Presea wore a fencing suit. _I didn't know she was on the fencing team._ Eagle thought. _But why is she going to the Jonan equipment room? _In order to get to that room, she had to pass Eagle, but when she did, she didn't bother to say hi to him. So, he said greeted her instead. 

"Hi." 

Presea looked at him with a confused expression. "Do I know you?" 

"Uh…I'm Eagle, remember? I saved your yesterday morning," Eagle smiled. Presea wasn't smiling, though. In fact, she looked like she was haven't trouble with something. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, just noticing how pale she was. 

"N-No," she told Eagle. "I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." 

As she turned to leave, Eagle asked her why she was going into the Jonan High equipment room and she said the most confusion thing… 

"I'm part of Jonan's fencing team." 

_Doesn't she go to McKinley High? Didn't I walk her there yesterday? _

*** 

Presea walked Umi to the McKinley High equipment room. She was still in shock and confusion, not that anyone could blame her. It wasn't just her, though. There was also Umi, who seemed to be in a daze, pinching herself constantly. 

The two walked in silence, both in deep thoughts. What Presea didn't see coming was a lady who looked like the other girl in the warm-up with chin length curly hair, only older by at least twenty years. 

"Fuu probably told you my apologies for not being able to come to your fencing match," the green-eyed, petite lady said, "but I am here to watch your match for your Uncle's meeting has been cancelled." 

Umi paid no attention to the lady for she was too distracted, but Presea knew very well that this woman was probably thinking she was talking to that girl identical to herself. 

"My niece, Sierra, where is your fencing suit? Hurry up and change!" the lady grabbed Presea's wrist and dragged her over to the changing room."We have better hurry, the match is going to start very soon." 

In no time, Presea was dressed with fencing suit and the lady gave her the fencing sword.

"But…I…"Presea started, but it was too late, Sierra's aunt has already pushed her out the door, her helmet-like thing still in her hand. She was now watched by hundreds of people from two different schools… 

But at the same moment, her identical self also went in the fencing room, entering from a different door. The audience watched with a shocked expression as two identical girls, both without their helmet-like things on, faced one another in the fencing room, unaware that from the second floor balcony, Mrs. Shidou watched, her eyes wide. 

Hikaru's mother ran as fast as she could, to get the fencing room… 

*** 

Sierra gasped. _How did this happen?_ She thought looking at the one known as Presea. _She doesn't fence…or does she?_ Not far from the entrance Presea came from, she saw her aunt. _It's…Fuu's mom!_

It would be no surprise at all if Mrs. Hououji had dragged Presea into putting on fencing suit and going out. _Great, just my luck, now EVERYONE is confused… __ _

Just then, a woman with red hair who was about Mrs. Hououji's age, appeared 

"Well, if it isn't Aiko Nakagaski, or is it Hououji now?" the red haired woman glared at Mrs. Hououji. 

"Oh, it's you, Akane _Shidou_," Mrs. Hououji, also known as Aiko, said harshly. Sierra never thought she'd hear the day when her aunt would be anything but polite. 

"So I guess after sixteen years, you've been living very close by all along, Ms. Priss," Akane Shidou continued to glare. 

"Yes, I have. It's none of your business anyway, Ms. Tomboy," Aiko Hououji said rudely. 

As the crowd watched, appeared a younger vision of Akane Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu, Innova, Emeraude, Zagato, and a cute blond haired guy. They watched confused. These two ladies seemed to know each other pretty well… 

"Aunt Aiko," Sierra began, "do you…do you know her?" 

"Yes, unfortunately, I do," her aunt said, "She was your mother's best friend…I really don't know why, though. This woman was nothing but a tomboy all through high school, always the sports person! Not to mention, she stole date for Valentines' my senior year." 

_What? They knew each other since high school?_ Sierra felt like this was too much to handle. So many questions she wanted to ask. And her mother…the mother that died giving labor to her… 

"I was also your best friend that year," Akane Shidou reminded Mrs. Hououji with fury. "I didn't steal your date, he said he couldn't find you and he asked me to dance! You also shouldn't blame me for being athletic, you're niece, the one you raised, is also an athlete or did you forget? " 

Suddenly, it was the younger version of Akane Shidou that spoke next. "Mother, I was just wondering…are Presea and this girl…related?" she asked Mrs. Shidou, pointing to Sierra at the same time… 

"Yes, they are…" Mrs. Shidou answered. "Presea, meet your twin…Sierra…" 

_My twin…_Sierra thought. _My twin…_

*** 

_I have a twin…?_ Presea was barely breathing now. She had a twin all along? Why didn't Hikaru's mother, who was like a mother to Presea, herself, tell her? 

"My twin…" Presea and Sierra whispered at the same moment. Both gasped in surprise because of their unison. 


	3. Worlds Apart (Part III "Explanation and ...

Seeing the confusion and shock that this had brought to the to girls, Mrs. Hououji's expression softened. It was no longer the harsh expression she once held. She sighed.

"Akane," she said to Mrs. Shidou, "I don't think this was what Callista wanted for her daughters…"

Mrs. Akane Shidou's expression also returned to be kind…and ashamed. "Why don't we go some place where we can talk about this?"

Aiko Hououji just nodded and walked away. "Come, Fuu and Sierra…this match is over…"

"That goes for us too," Mrs. Shidou said to Hikaru and Presea. "You're welcome to come with us, Umi…"

Umi just said, "No, that's okay. I know it's family business. But…I'm also not competing."

Emeraude and Zagato nodded as well. Emeraude gently spoke, "It would not be fair if we competed with just the ones of your crew that's left… No, we won't be competing as well… This match is therefore postponed."

The pale blue haired girl smiled. "Thank you…"

Sierra looked at Innova, who hadn't said anything… "Here…" she gave him a slip of paper. "This is for you…" Then she was gone, with her Aunt and Fuu…

Presea also looked back, this time, for Eagle. "Talk to you later, Eagle," she said as she followed Hikaru, Mrs. Shidou, Sierra, Fuu and Mrs. Hououji.

***

They had found a place to talk…It was the Hououji family house. All were present: Hikaru, Fuu, Kakeru, Satoru, Masaru, Mrs. Shidou, Mr. & Mrs. Hououji, and of course, Presea and Sierra.

At first, Hikaru's brothers were shocked by the whole twin concept. They weren't there when the fencing room scene happened. They said they were at the snack bar.

"Alright," Mrs. Shidou sighed, " I guess we'll start now."

Mrs. Hououji also sighed. "In high school, the three of us, Akane, Callista, Presea and Sierra's mother, and I were the inseparable. But the three of us were as different as can be. I was the elegant one, always polite."

"And I was the athletic one…" Mrs Shidou continued on. "Callista was the humorous one, she was the risk-taker, she was a bit athletic & a bit elegant at the same time, and she was… many things." Mrs. Shidou smiled a sad smile remembering her best friend. "Of course,since Callista and Aiko were cousins, I always felt sometimes that they'd had a closer bond."

"Really?" Mrs. Aiko Hououji asked, surprised. "That's what I thought of the two of you together… Both of you went to sports practices together, talked about them…where as I…I was never athletic…"

"I guess I didn't know you felt that way," Mrs. Akane Shidou smiled apologetically. "But I'll tell you one thing…Presea has always been elegant…like her mother and yourself…she always reminded me of the good times…"

"Really?" Mrs. Hououji replied. "I always thought Sierra was like you and Callista…Always athletic…she doesn't like to be elegant and polite much…." She laughed

Sierra and Presea looked like they were gonna burst from embarassment…."But anyway," Mrs. Shidou said, "How about we forget about the Valentines' incident eighteen years ago?"

Mrs. Hououji smiled. "Done."

They shook hands and then went on to business….

"Alright, as you all know, Presea and Sierra are twins…."

"But they have been raised apart because Aiko-chan and I have been pretty silly with that argument for the last eighteen years."

"When Callista gave birth, and she looked rather weak afterwards…the doctor said she couldn't handle giving labor and she wasn't going to make it…" Mrs. Hououji said sadly.

"So she asked the two of us to each take care of one of her twins…"

"But we were still in argument….as a result, you two," Mrs. Hououji began, "were never able to see each other…"

Mrs. Shidou sighed. "That's the story."

***

Innova stared at the paper on his hand. He hadn't opened it yet. He wasn't sure what it was. Sierra had given it to him…

He thought and stared at his artwork that he had posted on his walls. He had heard people say that it was beyond his years. Sure, he thought it was pretty good, but…._Was it really enough?_

Innova's dream was to become a respected artist. Many people, like his father, had always said there was no money in art. Innova didn't really care… As long as he could do what he loved, he was okay. His father once said he was being naïve, thinking that he could survive in the "real" world just by art. But then again, his father was strictly a professional businessman. He had worked hard for his place in the world right now. But Innova worked hard at his art, not business. He had no interest in that…

He once again looked at the paper on his hand. Sierra had just given it to him and then was gone. _Strange how that other girl looked like her…_he thought. _That lady said the other girl was "her twin"…Was that same girl…in the restaurant yesterday? Does this mean I was right when I said something about her changed when she switched tables?_

What Innova liked about Sierra best was that she was devoted. Like he was with his art. _What is this piece of paper for?_ He asked himself, afraid to open it.

Another voice within him spoke. _Don't be such a coward!_

He slowly opened it and he smiled when he saw what was in it…

It was Sierra's phone number…

***

Eagle closed his eyes as he played his flute. Being harmonious and beautiful as his music filled the room, he thought about the dance this upcoming week. He had a feeling Alcione was waiting for his proposal invitation for the dance…

"What am I joining to say?" Eagle said out loud, only for him to hear. "I wanna ask…."

He stopped. _Don't think about it…Do you even know if she likes you? _Judging from that this morning, he really couldn't tell. He didn't know if Presea even wanted to go to the dance.

Eagle replayed the expression of Presea's confusion when her guardian, the red-haired lady that was probably the champion martial artist, Hikaru Shidou's mother, said that that identical girl was her twin.

_She's probably stressed right now but she said…_

_ _

[Flash Back]

Presea looked back at Eagle. "I'll talk to you later."

_Is she okay?_ Eagled wondered. It was mid-afternoon already…Today wasn't what he expected it to be. For one thing, the fencing match was cancelled. And secondly, there was that scene with Presea and…Sierra, or so the guy next to him at the time informed him. _Should I ask Presea to the dance?_

He didn't really want to go with Alcione, the popular girl who usually cared more about her nails than her friends. She was superficial and she wasn't exactly what people called "nice". She didn't even compare to the Presea…

_Should I ask her?_


	4. Worlds Apart (Part IV "Getting to Know Y...

Eagle looked at his watch. He didn't want to be left with his thoughts any longer. _Great,_ he thought_, I still have an hour until I meet the guys at the food court…_

By the "guys", he meant Zagato and Innova…the two people from Jonan High that he had met after the little "scene" with Presea, and the one called Sierra, as Zagato and Innova explained to be a fencer from Jonan when he held a troubled expression, at the fencing gym. They had made plans to meet again later, talk, and get to know each other a little better. Zagato had said he would bring his brother with him. 

_Guess I have to wait an hour until then…_

*** 

"It's only noon," Mrs. Shidou said to Sierra and Presea, "Why don't you two girls get to know each other a bit?" 

The two girls looked at each other, with expressions of uncertainty. Presea was the first to speak… "Um…do you want to go to the food court?" 

Sierra smiled faintly. "Sure, how about in an hour?" She felt nervous… _What am I going to find in her… Me?_

"Sounds like a plan," Presea said, her voice a little shaky. _In this girl…will I find another me? Or an opposite? _"Alright, I'm going home to change, see you later…Sierra." 

"You too," Sierra said. "Presea." 

*** 

Emeraude laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She saw stars. Stars she had put there to remind her of the skies beyond the boundaries of her room. Beyond the boundaries of the solar system… 

She had always loved studying the planets and wondering what was beyond them. Sometimes she'd even dream about exploring them. But this afternoon, she just looked at those stars at her ceiling, certain things on her mind. She soon took her eyes away from her "stars" and looked out the large window and the sliding door that lead to the most beautiful balcony, which she used for star gazing, and whisper, "Zagato…" 

_Why do I keep thinking about him? What's so special about Zagato? _Emeraude asked herself. She thought hard but no answers came to her. She couldn't figure it out. She knew she liked Zagato. Possibly…love? Real love? She had never felt like this before. Every time she heard, talked about, saw, or did anything related to Zagato, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. _What's so special about him? __ _

_I need some fresh air_, she silently said, still lying down on her bed. _I definitely need some fresh air…_

*** 

Zagato hauled the last of the furniture to the room. After sport games or matches of any kind, Coach La Farga always needed someone to carry the equipment from the gym, back to the McKinley equipment storage. As usual, Zagato volunteered to do the heavy work. Unfortunately, he was the only one today, along with Coach La Farga. Lantis had a commitment so he couldn't make it to the so-called fencing match today. 

It was good, though. If Zagato had been able to do whatever he wanted this very minute, he would have probably gone to Emeraude's house to tell her how he felt about her. He had to prevent that from happening, just until he knew how she felt. 

_Am I ever going to find out?_ He had to work to get done, but he couldn't help it that he still had thoughts…of Emeraude, his co-captain, the girl of radiance as well as beauty, the girl who had showed concern for her friend this morning. Emeraude…would he dare to ask her to the dance? 

Lately, she had been acting strangely around him. _I wonder if I did something wrong…_he thought, concerned, hoping that he didn't. But whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't bad… 

"Are you done?" Coach La Farga asked him, his voice as expressionless as ever, as usual. Zagato's coach was never really that type of person to show emotion in public. 

Zagato nodded. "I'm done hauling everything." 

"Great," his coach said. "That's enough for today, I can do the rest." 

Zagato blinked. Usually Coach La Farga assigned more work. Although, Zagato couldn't help noticing he looked a bit distracted. Maybe it had something to do with the Social Studies teacher, Ms. Caldina Brooke. 

Zagato said good-bye to his coach and exited the gym. He walked to the plant resort, where Lantis volunteered to garden and "rebuilt". It wasn't time to meet with Innova, and the one from McKinley High, Eagle Vision, yet. He just wanted to relax for a bit. Besides, Lantis is bound to be done planting seeds and flowers soon.Zagato needed company before he can be called officially insane. 

*** 

Presea Masters looked at herself in the mirror. One minute she had been a girl with no problems except getting a date, but now…now she was on a mission to get to know Sierra, her twin. Yes, _her_ twin. _I just don't know what lies ahead anymore,_ she said worried, _I used to know what I wanted, what paths to take but now… Now it's not the same… _

She took out her clothes from the closet, and tied her hair in a low bun. Presea decided she was going to be herself today. Herself, the girl she couldn't find at the moment of shock, the moment of explanation given by her mother's two best friends. 

She looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes 'til their meeting time… 

_Good luck, _she wished her reflection in the mirror, _You'll need it… _

*** 

Lantis looked up from his work and squinted because of the sun's radiant light. From afar, he saw Zagato walking towards him. When Zagato finally reached him, he greeted his elder brother, "Hey." 

"So how's your planting coming along?" Zagato asked him. 

"Pretty good," Lantis smiled. His brother never really got why he was planting in the middle of February. It was for the plants to grow on their own when they feel that the time is right. _Miracles can happen. Flowers could be blooming at this very moment…_

Lantis suddenly remembered his brother's match, "How did the fencing match go?" 

"Didn't happen," Zagato said as he shook his head, "Sierra, Emeraude, Umi Ryuuzaki, and I decided to postpone it." 

Lantis looked at his brother with a curious expression. "Umi Ryuuzaki? You mean, that girl who's said to be _the_ best fencer of McKinley High?" 

"Yup." 

"Why did you guys cancel it? Was there a problem?" 

Zagato smirked looking as if the most amazing thing had happened for the reason of the postponement. "Yup, you better believe it…but I'm not gonna tell you now, go to the food court with me and Innova and we'll explain it to you. This guy, Eagle, will also be there. Innova and I met him from the match." 

"Does he go to McKinley High?" 

"Yup," Zagato answered. 

With that, the two brothers walked to the food court in silence… 

*** 

Sierra sat down at the corner table and waited for her twin. She was early, but she couldn't help it. That's what happens to Sierra when she's nervous…she goes in a mad rush. Finally, she saw… 

"Presea!" Sierra yelled. "Over here!" 

Presea hurried to the corner table, her hair bun jumping up and down. She smiled at her twin, sat down next to her, and said, "So what do you want to order, Sierra?" 

"Hm…" Sierra pondered, "I think I'll have a sushi…" 

"Sushi? Sounds good…" Suddenly, Presea made a face…"As long as it doesn't have raw fish in it…" 

Sierra eyes lit up. "I hate raw fish! I don't really get why Emeraude loves sushi with raw fish…" 

"I know, Umi likes raw fish, too!" Presea said smiling. "By the way, that's the girl who has pale blue hair, and she's the captain of the fencing team for McKinley." 

"Oh, don't worry," Sierra laughed, "We were "formally introduced" right before you opened that warm-up door room of the gym and gave us the shock of our lives!" 

The twins talked and laughed together as if they've been friends forever. Through their differences, they found similarities of the same traits, likes and dislikes. Both were too distracted by their conversation to notice Zagato and Lantis walk in, both brothers unaware of the identical pair… 

*** 

Umi got up from the park bench and stretched her arms. She yawned as she started walking, she wasn't particularly going anywhere, but as soon as she got up, she saw a familiar golden haired girl…_It's the one of Jonan High's captains…Emeraude… _

She walked towards Emeraude and greeted her. "Hi, remember me from this morning?" 

Emeraude smiled, her eyes clearly said that she did. "Uh huh, of course, I do! But…um…I don't know your name…" 

"I'm Umi Ryuuzaki of the McKinley fencing team," the pale blue haired girl said. "It's Emeraude, right?" 

"Yes, I'm one of the captains for Jonan's fencing team…" 

Emeraude sighed as she said something out of the topic of their introductions, "I really have to go eat somewhere, I have a craving for sushi. Care to join me?" 

"Sushi? Sure! Beware, though, I loved sushi with raw fish!" Umi laughed. 

"Really?? I do too! My friend, Sierra, doesn't like it much," the blonde said. "Sierra's your friends twin…or so those two ladies said." 

"I guess twins think alike," the McKinley Captain smirked. 

They entered the food court, unaware that in the same restaurant, the identical set, the two brothers, and Innova appeared to be there. 

"Excuse me," a guy with white-blonde hair said to the two ladies as they entered the door. 

"Eagle?" Umi asked wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just meeting some friends," Eagle responded, smiling as always. "By the way, is…uh…is Presea going to the dance?" 

"She doesn't have a date yet so…we'll just have to wait for someone to ask her," the sly blue haired girl hinted. 

"She doesn't have a date yet?" Eagle said, his face lighting up. Umi could tell that Eagle tried to keep his expression as unemotional as possible, but so far, it hadn't worked. 

"Nope." 

Not long after Umi's answer, the two parted and said good-bye. Emeraude held an interested look on her face. "What was that all about?" 

Umi smiled. "Just a guy that Presea is nuts over…" _Or maybe beyond that…_

*** 

Eagle searched for Zagato's table. Where was it? He looked at the corner nearest to the ordering booth and finally located it. As he approached the table, he saw Zagato, Innova, and a young man that shared the dark hair color Zagato has. 

_That must be his brother…_He soon arrived at the table and smiled. "Hey." 

"Hey," Zagato and Innova said in unison, it seemed like those two were best friends. However, Zagato's brother did not say anything. He simply just stared at Eagle for a few seconds. Finally… 

"I'm Lantis, Zagato's younger brother," he said. "Eagle Vision, right?" 

Eagle smiled. "Yeah, it's Eagle, although that's just a nickname everyone calls me." 

The four guys chatted and soon the subject of the "scene" this morning came up… 

"Zagato," Lantis started, "didn't you say you guys were going to tell me why the fencing match was cancelled?" 

Zagato turned and faced Innova and Eagle. "Should we really tell him? Maybe a little suspense might be good for him…" 

His younger brother waited patiently, not taking in the joke. Zagato, obviously noticing this, laughed, "Really, now, Lantis. You have to loosen up a bit." 

Lantis smiled and waited. Soon they told him the whole story. The younger of the two brothers, Lantis, concluded the story with a "You're-kidding-right?" look. But before any of them could tell him it wasn't a joke… 

"Innova," a lady from the counter yelled, "would you mind if I asked you to take sushi to the far corner on the other side of the restaurant?" 

"No problem," Innova replied to the lady but to the other three guys, he said, "Be right back." 

Innova took the sushi tray to the farthest corner in the opposite side of the food court and he nearly dropped the tray when he saw who was there… 

Sierra and Presea Masters... 

*** 

"So what was that piece of paper you gave that guy after the match today?" Presea asked, listening intensively. 

Sierra blushed. "Well, it's like this—" 

"Here you go, ladies," a familiar voice set down a sushi tray on their table. Sierra looked up and saw Innova. She turned away hoping to hide her redness as Presea pretended to wipe her lips with a napkin to prevent herself from laughing. 

"Enjoy your meal," the azure-eyed guy said, and then left. 

Presea finally uncovered her mouth. "Well! That was interesting…" she grinned. "You were saying…?


End file.
